


To Be Your Inconvience

by swallowedafallingstar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Affection, Ferdinand wears a sexy shirt, Flirting, Hubert is very Blunt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tea times, hubert gets distracted, lots of references to their paired ending, thats it. thats the fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowedafallingstar/pseuds/swallowedafallingstar
Summary: Ferdinand makes Hubert an enticing offer during their afternoon tea and coffee break.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	To Be Your Inconvience

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something short I whipped up because I like the idea of hubert oogling ferdinand but being very honest about it lmao hope you enjoy

Hubert von Vestra sat in the gardens of the palace, positioned at a tea table in a rather cozy spot where he usually spent his afternoon break. This was not the sort of place he would choose to be by himself, although he can clearly see its visual merits. No, Hubert only ever came to the gardens because it was the Prime Minister’s favorite tea time location. No flower in this garden, or in all of Fódlan, could possibly distract Hubert from the smile they brought to the face of Ferdinand von Aegir. 

Hubert and Ferdinand had grown rather close since the war. They were the Emperor’s most trusted advisors, and thus spent their days devoting themselves to besting each other on how best to serve or aid her. During the past year, they could have been described as inseparable and intimate, and although they had never once even shared anything more than a chaste press of lips, Hubert had felt as if he could already name every possible flavor on Ferdinand’s tongue. 

They had many days spent together, and their presence in each other’s lives became a comfort they could never find elsewhere. It was as if they had truly exposed one another to the very depths of their hearts and were surprised to each find a home there. Hubert loved him fiercely and although they often danced around a true initiation for more, neither one was ever afraid to wear their hearts upon their sleeves. 

Today, Ferdinand was late, the sun was beginning to set, and if Hubert was not stubborn he would admit that he was worried. In his mind, he imagined himself leaving the gardens and sending his spies to find the man. He waited 5 more minutes, sulking in his thoughts before he caught a glimpse of the red-head approaching. 

Ferdinand was dressed differently than his usual attire. In fact he barely wore any layers at all. He had nothing but a tight pair of black pants, his riding boots, and a flowing cream blouse that opened in wide v-cut, showing off his tanned and freckled chest. 

“I am sorry for being late.” He announced, as the sunset hit his back, illuminating him in a pleasant glow. He looked like his greatest dream, but Hubert did not wish to say it aloud. 

Ferdinand sat with him, and they took their usual tea and coffee and watched the sunset together as it’s golden rays beamed across the blooming flowers. If Hubert was paying attention to anything other than Ferdinand’s exposed skin, he would have admitted that the sight of the nature around them was quite lovely. 

He could barely register anything Ferdinand was saying as he gossiped about new recruits, and went on a tangent about his reformed education system, and something else about convincing the staff to allow him the opportunity to give baking yet another go. 

“Hubert, are you okay? It seems as if your thoughts are elsewhere.” 

Hubert sipped his coffee with ease. He knew Ferdinand would be able to tell if he was lying, so he answered truthfully. 

“I was merely thrown off by your lack of proper dress.”

“Ah, you will have to forgive me.” Ferdinand flushed, “I have just come from an afternoon ride. I like to feel the air and sun on my skin, it is much more rewarding to disregard my overclothes. I did not mean to offend you by arriving so under-dressed.”

“No offense is taken. I am just not used to seeing so much of you exposed.” Hubert sipped his coffee nonchalantly. 

“I should be the one chastising you. It is quite rude to gawk at a noble, no matter their appearance.” Ferdinand folded his arms in a frustrated manner, but Hubert knew he was not genuinely upset. 

“Can you blame me for staring? You are surely a sight to behold.” He shrugged. He finds he will admit anything to Ferdinand these days. 

“Hubert.” He could hear Ferdinand breathe in quickly, sounding so close to a gasp, it made him quirk his eyebrow in amusement. 

“Are you surprised? I am only stating what you and everyone else with a good pair of eyes is already aware of.” 

“I had always thought you were immune to such things.” He admitted. 

“And what ‘things’ are you referring to?”

“Attraction, and also perhaps...the desire to indulge in a pleasure as simple as _gazing _”__

__Hubert frowned. _Did Ferdinand truly think he could not feel attraction to him? _____

____“I am only a man, Ferdinand. I have desires as any other. As much of an inconvenience as they may be at times.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I am honored to be your _inconvenience _.” Ferdinand sipped his tea, his expression victorious.___ _ _ _

______“Do not flatter yourself too much, von Aegir.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I would...not mind inconveniencing you further. Only if you wish, of course. In fact, I would prefer to be your only inconvenience.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you even realize what you’re saying? Or do you just open your mouth and hope something clever comes out?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hubert, please. Do not tease me. It was an honest offer.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And how far exactly does this offer extend?” Hubert whispered, breathlessly. He sounded eager, and it set a fire in Ferdinand’s core and suddenly improper words were out of his mouth before he had the time process them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The offer extends passed my bedroom door, under my bedsheets, and between my legs if you are willing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hubert turned so beat red by his answer, spilling part of his coffee down the side of his gloves, it filled Ferdinand with a secret delight. Although, he would later say he was sorry about the gloves._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That is...” Hubert could not help but to laugh at the boldness of the statement, “by far the most indecent thing I have ever heard you say. Are you possessed?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It is quite ignoble of me, I suppose.” Ferdinand’s tone feigned worry, but the shy smile he dawned was playful. “But you _liked it _.” He stated, matter of fact.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I would be a liar if I said I was not intrigued.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You have not accepted the offer yet. You still have time to turn me down, and continue our night as usual.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hubert stood up, suddenly, and held out his hand. He tried desperately to keep his reactions under control, but his hands shook a bit in a nervous way that Ferdinand thought was sweet and endearing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“To your chambers or to mine?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hubert, I-I have not even finished my tea!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Then drink faster.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ferdinand, the competitive man he is, took this as a challenge, and simply just to prove he could, looked Hubert straight in the eyes and downed the tea in one shot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> comments always welcome, also feel free to follow me on twitter if you want @iluvchrollo


End file.
